


Sensations

by forest_roses



Series: give me your gravity, there is none here [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Asexual Kepler, Demisexual Jacobi, Kepler Has Feelings, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Canon, Trans Daniel Jacobi, a fic focused on touch written by a touch-averse person, a study in detail, also there is zero plot, and immediately panics, i just wanted to play around with imagery, jacobi makes him feel human and kepler doesn't know how to react, this even pre-dates Maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: There is a silent knowledge in the way both of you know exactly what to do; you know exactly what the other likes in these moments: he knows you prefer quiet, and you know how he likes to be kept close. Neither of you will ever really acknowledge the routine, you don't talk about it, but that doesn't mean it isn't present.Or: there's a routine for after certain missions, and no one wants to admit it.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Series: give me your gravity, there is none here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: 500 Words Week 2020





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> One of my notes to myself when I was writing this just said "describe stuff idk" and I think that's pretty fitting for this fic.
> 
> I listened to Aurora's Winter Bird way too many times while I was working on this and while it doesn't have anything to do with the actual writing, her songs are incredible and especially good to write to. I would highly recommend her music!

It’s nearly four in the morning when you open the door to your apartment and let Jacobi walk past. You told him he should stay with you for safety, just until the enemy agents watching his house leave. It's true, if only partially, and you can pretend that's all there is to the invitation.

He's been here before, and the two of you have a tentative routine for this. When he spends the night after a mission, you always shower first, and he showers second. You give him time to think while you go first, give him time to leave if he wants. He's never chosen to go yet, but it's easier to believe you'll open the bathroom door to an empty apartment than to see him waiting.

You don't really take long showers, but this time, you pause under the water, for just a moment, and take in the sensations, and later you let yourself compare the feeling of the droplets on your skin to the way his lips travel across your collarbone when he comes into your bedroom, his own hair still dripping from where he didn't bother to dry it fully. You slide your hand around to the base of his skull, thread your fingers through the hair, and let him continue his path of kisses up to your mouth. Neither of you bothered to put a shirt back on, and you can feel his chest pressing slightly against yours as you draw his lips to your own.

His eyes are closed when he pauses for a moment, resting his forehead on yours as he catches his breath. Normally, you'd never let him get this close for this long; you try to keep whatever it is that the two of you share confined, and never let it border on intimate. 

But when he's this close to you, all you remember is the way he looked when you invited him in earlier, the poorly concealed amount of something too close to hope in his green and brown eyes, and you let him be close to you now. You tell yourself it's only for one night, that you're just humoring him for the sake of his loyalty. You are lying.

There is a silent knowledge in the way both of you know exactly what to do; you know exactly what the other likes in these moments: he knows you prefer quiet, and you know how he likes to be kept close. Neither of you will ever really acknowledge the routine, you don't talk about it, but that doesn't mean it isn't present.

The fact remains that it is nearly sunrise when he falls asleep next to you, and you have an arm wrapped around his stomach, your head lying close enough to him that you can smell your shampoo in his hair. He is more relaxed in sleep than he ever is while awake, and it calms you in a way that should make you push him away. You don't, and you hate yourself for it, but…

The fact remains that these are the only moments you feel anywhere close to human, and that scares you in a way nothing else can, but as you watch the sun rise slowly through the curtains, feeling him breathe next to you, the thought arises that maybe, you'd be okay with being human if it meant you could be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
